Daphne Blake/animated history
Since the original Daphne Blake has been the main character for fifty years worth of TV series, films and other media, an entire article has been given for biography. History Early life When the gang were infants, they all encountered a monster in the park. But, thanks to Scooby, the monster was revealed to be Red Herring. : , season 2, episode 7. She attended Velma Dinkley's 5th birthday and was surprised to see Bobo the Clown tear up Velma's set of encyclopedias, because he thought Velma wouldn't be interested in them. : , season 3, episode 8. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' Season one Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. Season three Her parents also owned an arcade, which she was put in charge of for a day, the same day Bigwig attacked. (Horror of the Haunted Hairpiece) ''Scooby-Doo Where Are You! Season one She was hypnotized by the ghost clown who forced her to change into a tutu and ride a unicycle. : , season 1, episode 10. Season two She bought a mysterious mask from a Chinese-American Dealer. The mask was sought after by a smuggler named A. Fong and she was subsequently kidnapped by his henchmen.''SDWAY: , season 2, episode 2. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one Insert details here. Season two Daphne got to meet Dick Van Dyke who she appeared to have a crush on. (The Haunted Carnival) ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' Season one Daphne helped her uncle Matt Blake, with his seemingly haunted ranch. : , season 1, episode 10. Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Scrappy-Doo era ''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) She reunited with her high school friend Wendy Airs. : The Scary Sky Skeleton, season 1, episode 6. ''The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show'' She investigated Hillside High School, her cousin's high school. : The Creature Came from Chem Lab She helped her parents capture the Masked Manx.TNS&SDS: No Thanks, Masked Manx ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' Daphne reunited with her old friends, Fred & Velma, for Scooby's birthday. : , season 1, episode 1. ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' Daphne and the boys attempted to vacation in Hawaii only to get lost in the Himalayas. There, the gang met Vincent Van Ghoul and Flim-Flam who informed her of a Chest of Demons which imprisoned 13 of the most dangerous ghosts and demons. Unfortunately, Shaggy and Scooby opened the chest. As punishment, Vincent Van Ghoul forced the gang to track down the newly freed ghosts so they could be returned to the chest. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Post-Scrappy-Doo era The gang met Johnny Bravo who needed help finding his missing aunt. During their investigation, Johnny constantly hit on Daphne, while Fred at one point suggested he and Daphne slip off to the basement during the mystery, with a wink to one particular.JB: Bravo Dooby-Doo, season 1, episode 3(b). Eventually the gang grew their separate ways, which led Daphne to become host of Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake, with Fred tagging along as her cameraman and producer. The purpose of the show was to find real monsters as she was tired of dealing with people in spooky costumes. They decided to film some new footage in Louisiana (bringing along Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma as a tribute to the "good old days"). When she wasn't satisfied with the results, she met Lena Dupree, who invited them to Moonscar Island. While there, she gained a crush on a gardener, Beau Neville, causing Fred to be jealous. , direct-to-video film 1. She and the gang were invited by Ben Ravencroft to go to Oakhaven for a break, but they learned that Ben's ancestor, Sarah Ravencroft, was a witch. When Thorn mesmerized Fred in a daze, Daphne nudged him jealously. When Fred and Daphne were going to pair off, Velma wanted to know why Fred always wanted to pair off with Daphne, causing to blush and Fred to answer nervously. , direct-to-video film 2. The gang went to Eric Staufer's university, to see his new game based on them, called Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. The gang ended up accidentally being sucked into the game by the Phantom Virus. They had to journey through each level to get out; while in the coliseum level, she let Fred borrow his jacket to lure the lion. After he lured the lion, Daphne kissed him on the cheek, and told Fred that it was very brave of him to do. , direct-to-video film 4. ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Season one Insert details here. Season two Insert details here. Season three Insert details here. Direct-to-video films She and the gang traveled to Scotland to visit her cousin, Shannon Blake, but their vacation was cut short when they had to solve the mystery about the Loch Ness Monster. , direct-to-video film 7. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Shaggy & Scooby's super spy side missions Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. (Almost Ghosts) Insert details here. (Inside Job) Post-''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Crossover era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Daphne has a major crush on one of the members of Kiss Starchild, which made Fred jealous. , direct-to-video film 24. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Loose ends era Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) References }} Category:Browse